


Trust

by Emmatheslayer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Trust

Zayn never really thought much about his relationship with Harry. But he did have thoughts about him on tour, though he couldn't hold Harry back no matter how much he didnt want him to go. He couldn't tell him ,he wanted him to do what he loved. Then when he was home they would talk. But he had doubts about all of it. Maybe even Harry. But he needed to put those doubts to rest and let Harry know he had nothing but his love, and repect. He kissed him letting him know he had nothing but trust for him .

　


End file.
